


El Caso de Severus Malfoy

by Ramc95



Series: Severus Pregrant [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mpreg, Other, Pregnant Severus Snape, Violation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: Sr Malfoy que lo impulsó a cometer el crímen de femicidio-Se lo merecía es lo único que se merecia-Está consciente de que está confesando que asesino a su esposo el Sr Lucius Malfoy-Sí-
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: Severus Pregrant [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883032
Kudos: 19





	1. Prólogo


    Sr Malfoy que lo impulsó a cometer el crímen de femicidio
    
    -Se lo merecía es lo único que se merecia-
    
    Está consciente de que está confesando que asesino a su esposo el Sr Lucius Malfoy
    
    -Sí-  
      
    


	2. Chapter 2

Un chico de pueblo llamado Severus salía a toda prisa de su casa. Intentó alcanzar el bus escolar pero éste no paro por lo que no tuvo otra que irse caminado.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que caminaba directamente hacia una persona que cómo el estaba en otros asuntos que fijarse en los transeúntes. 

Chocó con el en su rápida caminata, cerró los ojos esperando la dolorosa caida pero el sujeto lo agarro antes de caer quedando prácticamente rosandose las narices.

Abrió los ojos grandemente excusandose con el tipo una y otra vez para luego recordar que llegaba tarde a clases y salir corriendo con el corazón en la boca.

No podía negar que el sujeto era realmente guapo pero algo en el rogaba por no toparse nuevamente con el. Le crispo los nervios y los pocos bellos que tenía en el cuerpo se le erizaron.

Si.

Realmente deseaba no volverlo a ver. 


	3. Chapter 3

Me llamo Lucius Malfoy soy parte de una de las familias más poderosas en New York. Tuve que viajar a un pequeño pueblo al sur de Francia. Al llegar decidí dar un paseo solo, sin guardaespaldas ni limosina.

Para mi fortuna me topé con un pequeño ángel de porcelana y cabellos negros. Enseguida me imagine como lo someteria y las cosas que le haría. El se escuso y salió corriendo.

Según el uniforme escolar tradicional que carga, sin mal no recuerdo. Ese color significa que me topé con un bello Doncel. 

Por suerte pude ver el sello del colegio. Este día estoy de suerte. Me relamo los labios, ya deseo corromperlo. Penetrar esa hermosa boquita y romper su apetitoso trasero. 

Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero. Por boluntad o a la fuerza. 


End file.
